Ian Back Again
by twilightgleek97
Summary: Ian is back and after the chipettes and chipmunks break up the girls are recording for Ian again by force Will the boys save them from his evil scheme ? R
1. The Breakups

**Brittany's POV**

"Hey Brittany, wait up." I heard as Alvin came toward me and kissed me on the cheek " Hi Alvie." I said "Brittany, I have to tell you something." Alvin said with a worried look on his face. "What is wrong?" I asked " I am breaking up with you." announced Alvin " What, Why?" I asked "I just feel that we don't connect any more." explained Alvin " Well fine then if that is the way you want it to be that way then good riddance."I said crying and walking off. Jeanette then walked up to me and asked "Why are you crying?" "Well Alvin broke up with me?" I answered "Oh Brittany did he tell you why?" she asked me pulling me in to her arms. " Well he said that we do not connect any more." I explained " Jeanette there you are." we heard a voice it was Simon " Simon." Jeanette said really nervous " Jeanette can we talk, I have to tell you something." "What is it Simon?" asked Jeanette nervously" We have to break up." Simon replied "Why, there's another girl isn't there." Jeanette sobbed " Jeanette no,no it is because I have this math expo this summer and it will be to hard to have a long distance relationship." explained Simon "Yea well you know what good riddance." said an angry Jeanette as she walked away " So what happened?" I asked " Oh he broke up with me that is it." explained Jeanette

With Elianore and Theodore

" Ellianore I can not take you out tonight." said Theodore "Why Theodore, why?" asked Ellinore "I have a cook off." he answered " Well then I never want to see you again." yelled Elianore " Oh come on you are being a little ridiculous." announced Theodore "Who cares I am not you're girlfriend anymore." announced Ellinore. So after Ellie catched up with Jeanette and I she looked a little puffy

With the girls

"Ellie, why are you crying did the birds attack you again?" I asked "No Theo broke up with me!" Ellie sobbed "Oh well we need a new manager again do not ask why." I said Then all of a sudden we ran into Ian.


	2. The New Style

_**Brittany's**_ **POV**

As soon as I saw that face my sisters and I ran in different directions. Then we ended altogether and some how Ian caught us. Then he asked "Hey I heard you guys needed a manager, Is it true?" "Maybe or Maybe not!"I answered him with attitude "Well I will be willing to help ya." he said with smirk on his face. "No way we will not record for you, not again." I explained " Aw, come on girls give me another chance I will not go crazy this time, I promise." he begged Then all of a sudden Jeanette answered "Okay we will record for you." "Great lets explain some of my conditions. First we need to change that image of what people think of you." he explained "No,no,no we will not." Elianore explained " Okay but at least do something like this. It will bring you to the top of the music charts." Ian said pointing to a music video by Avril Lavigne." " I already have the perfect listen and try to follow along." Ian explained I started "For those who dont know me I can get a bit crazy have to get my way 24 hours day yep cause I am hot like that. (Then Jeanette was next to sing) "Every guy everywhere gives me mad attention Like I am under inspection I always get ten cause I'm built like that.(Then it was Elianore's turn) "I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands they try to change me but realize they can't." Then after Ellie finish her part we got lost and Ian stopped us. " Ian, I have a question!" I announced " What is it Brittany?" Ian replied "What about our old music how will we get ridof the good girl act?" I asked "Well uh good point." he said " So um we kinda need a place to practice." I pointed out and we practiced,practiced,practiced. Then Ian came up to us and explained that we had to do the introduction for The Chipmunks. Then I asked which songs we were going to sing at the concert and he gave us big stack of papers it had five songs we had to learn by two months then my phone started ringing so I told my sisters to start with out me, even though I knew it was Alvin.

Me: Hello

Alvin:Hey Britt

Me: What do you want?

Alvin: How have you been?

Me: Great, did you hear Ian Hawke is out of jail?

Alvin: Britt, how did you know that, Britt?

Me: We are recording for him again.

Then Ian told me to get off of the phone.

Back to talking

Me: Alvin, I have to go but we will each other see in New York at your

Back tor rehearsal

"Brittany,who was that on the phone?" Ian asked " It was just Alvin." "Britt take it from the top of Alice." Ian then replied My part first."  
Trippin out  
Spinning around  
I'm underground  
I fell down  
Yeah I fell down

*I then point to Jeanett and she starts to ding*

"I'm freaking out, where am I now?  
Upside down and I can't stop it now  
Can't stop me now, oh oh"

*Then Ellie starts*

"I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry "

*Then we all start to sing


End file.
